Sweet Like Chocolate
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: A Sweet Little Lemon that you will all enjoy between Choji Akamichi and an OC named Savannah who shows the sweetness that is Chocolate.


"_Sweet like Chocolate"_

_A Choji Akamichi Lemon_

_Savanna is her name._

_Dark brown with hazel highlights that is curly is her hair color and style__._

_Carmel skin is her skin tone._

_Brown is her eye color._

_Choji Akamichi is her Husband._

_~Begin~_

_Savanna licked her lips free of chocolate from the bar she was chewing at and ear buds was in her ears not hearing anything around her or paying attention either. As she entered a clothing store she instantly went to the back where the toys, lubricant and other goodies were. Looking around she found a couple of things she and her hubby would love to do with each other. She took down a G-string candy coated panty as well as a matching bra while a green sour apple flavored lubricant. As she scanned the shelves again for goodies a voice caught her attention and she turned to see Hinata and today she was dressed like a little play girl. "Hey Hinata, what are you looking for today?" Savanna asked and Hinata blushed before answering "mint flavored throat spray". She was still a little embarrassed about buying things for her and her hubby to play with. Hinata was married to Naruto Uzamaki president of Uzamaki industries. His company basically in her terms made laughter for child in meaning they made toys that appealed to children and teenagers. Hinata blushed as she looked at the shelves to see the product wasn't present there anymore and she groaned. Savanna looked at the shelf and knew what product she was looking for and giggled before she whispered that she has extra at her house if she wanted to come and get them. Hinata nodded and with that Savanna paid for her stuff and went back to her house._

_Today was sunny as always since it was the summer time and Savanna usually got hot around this time as well as Hinata, so as a treat as they soon came into her house Savanna gave Hinata a frozen treat one of her favorite types of frozen chocolates. "Mm, thank you Savanna" she said licking at the vanilla ice cream on the inside and Savanna smiled while Hinata looked into the fridge again and blushed. "Wow, you guys have a lot of sweets" she commented and Savanna smiled "yep, I was born loving sweets and my house has food but I make sure we have a bunch of sweets too beside everything is better with chocolate" Savanna said making Hinata laugh before they both went upstairs and Savanna gave Hinata her product. "So, how's life with Naruto? I'm sure with his vigor he fucks you every day like a rabbit on steroids" Savanna joked and Hinata laughed sweetly "yes, he does…every day when he comes home from work the first thing he will do is make ramen then he searches for me and fucks me into oblivion" Hinata explained and Savanna laughed until she heard the door click and Savanna smiled. "Choji's home" she said and Hinata nodded before standing up and Savanna led her downstairs to see Choji in the kitchen chewing on some freshly baked chicken Savanna made a little bit earlier. "Welcome back Choji, have fun Hinata" Savanna called after Hinata who waved goodbye and left out the door leaving Choji and Savanna to their little deeds. _

_Choji stared at his wife she was dressed in a one piece fishnet and a mini skirt with a black crop top that said in pink letters "Sweetness" making Choji smirk his wife was something else. As she walked toward him he actually could feel himself getting hard. A piece of chicken was still in his mouth and Savanna being the tease she was connected her lips with his and stole a piece of chicken away from him and chewed it causing Choji to blush. The things his wife did sent him off the deep end and she always teased him. "Hmm, not enough lemon juice" Savanna said licking her lips before Choji swallowed and grow harder in his pants. He couldn't take it his voice was weak with desire as he whispered his wife's name. Savanna turned to see his condition and smirked before she took a bottle of chocolate sauce, whip cream and strawberries and grabbed Choji's hand leading him upstairs to their bed room. Inside the room Savanna locked the door behind them and looked at her husband who stood there blushing. Savanna took the ingredients in her hand and laid them out on the table. As she crawled onto the bed she removed every ounce of clothing she had on and laid them on the floor making Choji nearly have a heart attack there. "Come Choji, Savanna wants to play with her hubby" she purred as Choji quickly got undressed. Choji got skinnier through the years and Savanna liked it not saying she didn't like her big cuddly teddy bear she loved him in any ways shape or form. As he got down to his boxers Savanna saw his bulge waiting to be freed and she giggled before crawling over toward him stroking him her position was on her back and she continued to stroke him feeling him trembling beneath her fingers as she finally freed him from his boxers smiling at his erection, it was massive and she always had fun tasting it. Leaning forward she grabbed ahold of the whip cream and spread it all over his cock before she began to slowly lick it off bit by bit enjoying Choji's shiver and moans of pleasure._

_Choji couldn't help but moan in pleasure as his wife was pleasing him to no end. She took him deeper into her wet mouth causing Choji to gasp and plunge her mouth deeper onto him having a mixture of his cock and sweet cream in her mouth as she sucked and licked him completely. He slammed her head down deeper causing Savanna to gag but she continued to suck him until he came into her mouth. Swallowing his sweet liquid down her throat she didn't even spill a drop. Pulling away from his cock Savanna licked her lips and cooed. "Mm, sweet like chocolate" she said and Choji tackled her to the bed and wrapped her arms about her head tying them together with a pink silk ribbon before kissing her full on her lips battling her tongue for dominance in which he won. As she pulled away he took the chocolate syrup and poured it all over Savanna's body causing her to shiver at the coldness before he capped it and put it back on the desk. Bending down his tongue out he began to slowly lick her stomach smearing the chocolate everywhere before rotating it around her sensitive nipples licking, sucking and biting making Savanna shiver in delight as his fingers played with her sensitive clit. "Ahh…mmm…Cho" she purred jerking slightly as he continued his torture to his wife. As Choji stopped so did his fingers making Savanna mewl weakly in protest before she felt something else shove its way into her womanhood figuring is his thick cock making her gasp and arch her back against the restraints. "You're not saying anything Savanna, cat got your tongue?" he asked before moving against her again causing Savanna to cry out as he continued to move and her movements connected with his as he bent his head back "god…Savanna…you're so tight" he moaned moving faster and harder against her. Savanna couldn't control her screams of utter pleasure as he began to fuck her senseless she squirmed and arched against Choji who continued to assault her pleasurably "please, I want to touch you Choji, Savanna will never be bad again…please let me touch Choji!" she cried out as she felt her climax approaching fast and Choji smirked before untying her hands and she actually switched positions on him a reversed cowgirl as she began to bounce dangerously on his cock deeper and deeper that Choji was drooling from him and Savanna was so far gone she didn't want the pleasure to stop. "S-Savanna, slow down sweet heart…you're going to make me come soon" he groaned out hugging her around her waist and she smiled "that's…the…point…baby!" she shouted her hips moving on their own up and down sucking him in deeper as his body gave out roughly ramming into her over and over causing Savanna to scream out in pleasure. "I love you Savanna Akamichi!" he cried as he pounded into her harder and faster causing her climax to approach making her scream out his name making it echo through the house. "CHOJI!" she screamed as she came and Choji not to far behind held onto her waist coming deep inside her making her shudder as she felt herself being filled with his semen as he fell back onto the bed. Savanna smiled as she felt it inside her belly as she grabbed a strawberry and shoved it into her vagina twirling it inside her before she took it out and showed her husband that it was covered in his semen and juices before taking a bite out it moaning at the taste of it and swallowing making Choji shudder at his wife's insatiable appetite as she licked her lips. "Mm, sweet like chocolate" she purred as she took the chocolate bar away from her husband and stuffed it in the drawer of their night stand before she went at her husband again with a hunger in her eyes that only her husband could fill. _


End file.
